1. Field of Inventions
The field of this application and any resulting patent is liquid fuel spout assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Various liquid fuel spout assemblies and methods for pouring liquid fuel have been proposed and utilized, including some of the methods and structures disclosed in some of the references appearing on the face of this patent. However, those methods and structures lack the combination of steps and/or features of the methods and/or structures disclosed herein. Furthermore, it is contemplated that the methods and/or structures disclosed herein solve many of the problems that prior art methods and structures have failed to solve. Also, the methods and/or structures disclosed herein have benefits that would be surprising and unexpected to a hypothetical person of ordinary skill with knowledge of the prior art existing as of the filing date of this application.